Blackscale Legion
The Blackscale Legion “Through the Darkest of Nights, Our Scales Shine Bright.”- Final Words of the Legion Oath. ' ' Civilization has been the pinnacle of humanoid invention. Whether it be the economies that drive progress, or the brave souls who banner under one cause and drive forward expansion into the darkness that surrounds us. The Blackscale Legion is a creation of such nature, and is a driver towards the greater goal of returning humanoid-kind to the far-reaching expenses that have been captured by darkness. This is the ideals of the Blackscale Legions founders, forming an alliance between the “Blackscales,” and the “Red Legion.” On one frigid winter afternoon, the leaders of the Blackscale Legion shook hands, and formed a driving force that will reclaim Summerport, and the rest of the realms held by darkness. ' ' Motto: The Legion Stands For You ' ' Beliefs: * To build upon the foundations of civilization. * To destroy those who pose a threat to the realm of progress. * To defend and expand the points of light, within a dark world. ' ' Goals: In a savage realm, the Blackscale Legion serves as the law and protectorates for the fringe settlements of humanoid kind. Be it the justicar who serves the verdict, or the builder who expands into the dark forest, the Blackscale Legion’s only purpose is to push beyond the boundaries of so-far while igniting the possibilities of a new golden era wherever her scale-brothers and sisters travel. No place is too dangerous, no realm is too bleak. ' ' Mission Objectives: The Blackscale Legion seeks to display law within savage realms while expanding the arms of man to capture and build upon regions uninhabited. Oftentimes, missions followed by the Blackscale Legion follow this. Whether it be a bandit-gang on the loose in the wilds, a necromancer rising an undead army, or an ancient ruins sight perfect for a fortress, the Blackscale Legion follows these opportunities to display her might, and give opportunity to expand humanoid-kinds grasp against nature. ' ' Joining the Blackscale Legion: Anyone may join the Blackscale Legion. However; like any faction, a process might be used in order to teach the ideals that scale-brothers and sisters must carry in order to share commonality where there brothers’ and sisters’ in arms. Any character may spend five downtime days in Summerport in order to learn the rituals and ideals of the Blackscale Legion. Once this process is completed, said character becomes a scale-brother (Rank I) of the legion. ' ' A character may ignore this process if they are initiated in the field by a member of the Legion of Legion Sentinel (Rank II) or higher after returning to the safety of civilization. ' ' When a initiate into the Blackscale Legion becomes a scale-brother/sister, they are presented with a silvered weapon of their choice, a black-colored suit of scalemail or studded leather, and a shield baring the emblem of the Legion. Once this gear is received, it is on the duty of the scale-brother to maintain the gear, and pay half of its expenses (75 Gold Pieces) in the coming weeks as dues. Characters may pay this amount over the coming weeks- however; for each adventure that nets wealth for the group, members of the Blackscale Legion who haven’t paid off their debt must pay ten-goldpieces of any loot found in order to cover their dues. Splint Mail may be requested instead of scalemail or studded leather. This however increases the expense from 75 gold pieces in due, to 125 gold pieces in due. The debt must be paid in order to advance to rank two of the Blackscale Legion. ' ' Ranks. Faction Features: As you progress through the ranks of the Blackscale Legion, features provided by the Legion begin to take form. (Note, you must complete prerequisites to earn additional renown past the threshold for the next promotion: Example- you must pay off your debt as a shield brother/sister before you may earn more renown towards promoting to Black Knight) ' ' Gaining Renown: Renown may be earned within the Blackscale Legion by several means: * Joining Blackscale Legion missions provided by the Blackscale Shadow/Legion Legate, or Dragoon Champions. * Completing secret objectives provided by the Blackscale Shadow, Legion Legate, or a Dragoon Champion. * Be presented with a renown by a Black Knight, Dragoon Champion, or the Legion Legate/Blackscale Shadow ** You may earn one renown for works crafted on behalf of the legion. One renown is earned for each week of effort is put into crafting equipment for the armory of Fort Blackscale. ** You may earn one renown for every week of down-time spent on patrol, watch, or guard-duty. ' ' Scale-Brother Features Standard Issue: Upon joining the Blackscale Legion, you are provided with the following: One Silvered Weapon, One Shield, and one set of Scalemail. This equipment cannot be sold, and must be worn during Blackscale Legion meetings and patrols. Once you are provided with this gear, you must pay back seventy-five (75) gold pieces in weekly dues of a minimum ten (10) gold pieces whenever you gain loot from adventuring. ' ' Legion Sentinel Features Safe Rest: Upon reaching Legion Sentinel, you are able to sponsor non-legion party members and allow them to enter Legion safe-houses that are maintained by the faction. Such areas, although not true points of light, provide aid, and short-rest for those reside within them. They are stocked with food items, medical aid, and tools that can help repair damaged equipment. ' ' Legion Sponsor: Legion Sentinels’ may also sponsor another adventurer to join the ranks of the Legion. A sponsored character may ignore the down-time activity of learning the rituals, and becomes a scale-brother within the legion. The Legion Sentinel must work with the initiate to write a short story about how the Legion Sentinel taught the initiate the ways of the Blackscale Legion. ' ' Black Knight Features Request Untrained Aid: Upon Reaching the status of Black Knight, a character may call upon the Legions resources to procure a untrained hireling that serves under the employ of the Blackscale Legion. This may be a laborer, porter, cook, maid, or other menial labor to name a-few examples, with expenses paid for by the legion. Doing so takes a week-worth of downtime. If the untrained hireling is killed, the Black Knight may not receive another untrained hireling until they spend one-week in repentance, and duty to the Legion, and must pay a twenty (20) gold-piece fine. ' ' Recommend Promotion: Black Knights may also recommend promotion to superiors if they see a lower rank member of the Blackscale Legion go above and beyond during their travels. At the end of the adventure, if the adventure of the session does not relate to Blackscale Activities, the Black Knight at the table may reward one Legion Sentinel or Scale-brother with a renown point. During the recap of the session, the Black Knight must make note, and explain the situation where the lower rank member went above and beyond the call of duty. ' ' Dragoon Champion Features A Squire Required: Upon Reaching the status of Dragoon Champion, a character may call upon the legion to provide the resources in procuring a trained hireling that serves under the Dragoon Champion. This may be a artisian, a scribe, a squire, or bodyguard to name a-few examples, with expenses paid for completely by the legion during the course of the adventure.Doing so takes a week-worth of downtime. If the trained hireling is killed, the Dragoon Champion may not receive another trained hireling until they spend three-weeks in repentance, and duty to the Legion, and must pay a sixty (sixty) gold-piece fine. ' ' War Commander: A Dragoon Champion has the special obligation to lead missions they believe are important to the Blackscale Legion’s. Dragoon Champions may run and announce missions on behalf of the Blackscale Legion without receiving approval by the leadership of the Legion. Grant Promotion: Dragoon Champions may also grant promotion to subordinates if they see a lower rank member of the Blackscale Legion go above and beyond during their travels. At the end of the adventure, the Dragoon Champion at the table may reward two Black Knights, Legion Sentinels, or Scale-brothers with a renown point. During the recap of the session, the Dragoon Champion must make note, and explain the situation where the lower rank member went above and beyond the call of duty.